The war of Knight
by FROZENknight9721
Summary: Age fights off an army to save not only mother(his ship) and his small distant planet from the insect fleets,and a new human race of mercenaries trying to not only destroy his life but enslave Bellcross for conquest! They have a another nodos to fight Bellcross!
1. Chapter 1

HEROIC AGE FANFICTION #1

Blinded by the shearing lights, young Age woke grumpily. As he rose from his bed in area C, he greeted mother. Although mother was a ship that crashed landed on this long lost wasteland planet. Age thought it as a mother due to his lack of knowledge and the AI controlling the ship speaking to him and helping with the creation of food and water. Age went outside the bent open airlock he had turned into a door. Age stood and looked over the vast dessert and mountains surrounding him and mother. He then decided to stroll down and check on his friend who he fought for food. Ripping a small sapping from the arid sand he threw it near a rock in the sand. "I hope you feel like a fight cause i'm hungry!" he said joyfully while jumping head first into the sand. Only minutes later to emerge from rushing mini-sandstorms carrying a large brown squid tentacle. "Thank you!" he exclaimed as he waved backwards to a large sand squid creature.

After his long leisurely walk back to mother he walked to the mysterious box and dropped the tentacle in and after some cracking and banging a loud ding and a quite feminine voice stated "All contaminates free, no completely edible enjoy!". Age quickly grasped a gray slab of what only looked like meat in a clean plastic bag container. Even steaming hot he didn't care he was hungry and stuffed it all on his face. "Aaaaahhhhh, i'm kinda tired I guess i mid-day nap won't hurt. hahahaha!" Entering his bed room in area C he told mother "Turn off all lights and systems.". As he laid there in the dark cold silence of the room he started to dream as he was Bellcross in space speaking with a young small blonde woman about some war or conflict, however he didn't pay much attention to her as he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't place his finger on it. How could he, he's lived alone since he could remember. He finally asked impatiently "Who are you have we meet before?". As soon as he muttered the words she stopped talking and faded away only saying "Soon we will meet." over and over again till she finally vanished into nothingness. Age awoke dizzy and bewildered, he got up started up mother, turned on all the lights and watched the afternoon sky while he pondered on his latest dream. "Must be something in the food, hhhhmmm i'll go check with mother." he thought to himself as he rose from a sitting position he spoke aloud to the ship "Mother was their anything different in my food today? I had a dream and i was wondering if you could figure it out for me please?". A sharp computer voice responded "I'm sorry but i do not have required functions to complete this task. System repairs would be necessary for completion of these tasks.". "Oh well it's no problem." Age said with a somewhat discouraged tone.

As Age continued his regular daily activities until at dusk he saw a incredibly bright light from the other side of a near bye mountain. "Wow so pretty, I wonder what caused it?" he thought. After a couple of mini-seconds later a loud and harsh crack and crunch came running through the serenity of silence crowding around the small desert. Age and sand both flew up and around in a wave of force so strong that it knocked out Age. Several hours later when it was supposed to be so dark you couldn't see your own hand in front of you're face, the sky was brilliantly scattered with beautiful colors. Age sat up only to realize that all the colors where many floating creatures hovering over Age and mother. Alarms blaring through the night "WARNING warning enemy personnel nearby prepare!" came ringing fro m mother, alerting Age that these colorful insects are not friendly . "Who are you and why are you here?" Age screamed at the top of his lungs to all. Only to be answered by chattering noises and harsh screeches. Age looked dumbfounded as he tried to comprehend the sounds only to make a fool of himself. All the sudden a loud buzz hummed through out the crowed sky, all the insects started to glow like a form of fluorescent bugs in the sky and formed telaportation rings around each of their necks. Small yellow centipede shaped clones came flying in through these light blue rings and soon the sky was turned from what now seemed like a couple of insects to nothing but a solid wall of creations with more pouring into the flocks.

Hope you enjoyed chap 1, I know i did i didn't want to stop writing ahahhahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2

Soon after the conjugation a immense wall of insects formed fleets of 7, and each fleet got into positions. One by one each individual one formed small baseball size orbs at the mouth, Age never once even seen an alien was starstruck and stared at the beautiful blue orbs. each individual orb radiated and added to the humming among the insects causing more bewilderment to Age. "What are they doing up there?" he thought to himself while studying the foreign creatures. Then all the sudden one by one each bug dropped its orb, entering free fall the orbs began to not only increase in size but break up into smaller more scattered pieces. them the first individual orb made contact with the planet time froze instantly then a piercing ray of light blinded Age for a few moments and when his vision returned he saw nothing but a creator with a 220 foot diameter. Alarms of all sorts came from mother stuff like "WARNING WARNING ENEMY NEAR BYE PREPARE PREPARE!" which finally showed Age that these bugs were enemy trying to destroy his planet.

As Age looked around at the hundreds of thousands of fierce explosions all around he searched for mother. After locating mother Age realized that many explosions have caused a huge creator next to the ship to collapse on itself throwing mother down flipping smashing and finally snapping into giant pieces over the bare bottom of the creator. Age took off sprinting at full speed dodging quakes and explosions until finally diving in the creator and entering mother. "Please mother speak to me are you ok please answer me!" he screamed with tears slowly filling his eyes he fled the ship climbed the creator face darkened and hidden he screamed "I;ll destroy all you abominations!", he takes of running glowing with a blue tint. As he approached an insect an orb made contact with his left knee causing a huge explosion with dust and smoke covering the scene. In one quick fluid motion a large dark figure smashes it's knuckles together causing an outward expanding shock wave crushing the land under him making him fall, and completely obliterating nearly 80 fleets surrounding him at once. Climbing out of the ruble stands tall and strong Bellcross!

Bellcross looked at the sky to see only million upon millions of insect readying new orbs to drop onto the planet which infuriated him to the point of which he roared with all his might. He cocked one arm back and lunged forward releasing the full fledged punch at the summoning bugs with the freaky flourescent abdomen, causing a rippling effect completely devastating nearly a 5th of the entire armada. He then begins to charge a small penny size ball of energy but sucking in all the power he holds tight added with the pure intense anger and hatred towards all. One after another large particles of energy compress and merge with the ball, the Bellcross braces himself by cocking his arms back at his waist. A shock wave so immense that the ground beneath and behind shatter to a fine sand and the finally a precise skinny beam of pure energy only the width of a penny still launches from Bellcross completely eliminating the entire sky full of insects only a few lucky one survived. Bellcross then suddenly jumps up so hard it pulverizes the ground he stands on, reaching a group of 4 hives all strategically placed. He then punches one into the other, he crushes another with the others by smashing them together repetivally. Causing all 4 to explode in one big go larger and more powerful than an hydrogen bomb.

finally he returns to mother reverting back to Age "Mother are you okay now i've gotten rid of the pest problem?". Still no answer. As he walks around mother he notices that a few cords and cables have been disconnected, so he reconnects them and a loud animated voice says "Ship number 9723654 start up sequence started, scanning internal systems. In need of repairs sending rescue signal.".

I really enjoyed this chapter, there's still more so keep checking in!


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

As the sun began to show Age fell to his knees completely devistated by tonights events, mother and hid own personal little planet have torn asunder. Tears welled within his eyes as he stared into the vast emptyness of the night sky until the crack of dawn. He stood and wipped the tears from his eyes and screamed at himself "Why couldn't I save mother? Why couldn't Bellcross's enormes strength and overwhelming power save her? WHY!". Age then went completely silent and his face lowered into darkness and he began laughing a dark deep devilish laugh. Constanst stream of tears stung down each side of his face, he visously grabbed at his face stretching it contorting it wildly. He began to walk at a quick almost running speed, he fell often losing his balance along with his mind and emotions. As Age reached the outer edge of the creator he turned around and stared deeply at the chared broken ruble that used to be his beloved mother. He begun laughing at a screaming level whirling around and around until plumiting to the ground and flipping down the next creator over. As he lay there all scuffed up in his mind he thought "Why just die like mother and the rest?" rolling through pain to his side and slept for he used a lot of energy that night.

Around noon or so Age woke dirt sticking to the dried tears on his face, he walked to mother used a shower thst still worked in Crew Stations B. After cleaning he got dressed in clothes he found in the Armory they were a kind of small battle suit with some pads and such, it was dark mate black with a mysterious metalic purple sid edetailing that read "Swetolo" with a symbol of a Nodos on it in gold. (A nodos is the thing Bellcross is, or in other words the warriors of the races in the universe.) Age then returned to th caples he reconnected to mother and started furiously ripping each and everyone out one by one until she shut off her voice dying off into the serne silence of the world. Continueing his everyday process of scouring the land looking for anything really, training his abillities as Age a human form of a Nodos and as Bellcross. Age has mastered the transformation into Bellcross completely but wondered if he could change only parts such like and arm into something that powerfull, he only came so close as to increase his physical strength by only a mere fraction of Bellcross endless destructive abblities. After training for a good two to three hours Age became restless and hungry so he went off to find his friend the sand squid. Age reached the line of sappling he used to feed the creature "No figure, they would take this too!" he said staring into the rock polluted sand pit with burned shattered tree surronding the squid's large sleek brown body. It's body had been pullverized by dozens of falling rocks and half eaten by the insects Age so hated. "What am I going do theres no food no water, and to top things off my only friend and mother completely destroyed in my face!" again age tried to fight the temptation to destroy everything let nothing exist within his range of fury him and Bellcross could summomn into this world.

As Age stood there soaking up all the heart shed and fighting the pain and sorrow trying to enter his young heart a load roaring sound simmilar to that of a metorite came soaring into his ears. Age pissed off enough of forien invaders watched catiously ready to eliminate anything that intended any harm to whats left of mother and him. Watching what appeared to be hundreds of large house sized metors smash into the creators landing Age noticed something diffrent about the sky how it had become quite darker than a few minutes before hand. A large ship styled like mother the size of a large moon hovered above him and mother, each metor landed in percise circles forming a concrete figure eight around and between Age and mother. Still completely dumbfounded Age watched as the immense dust cloud rested revealed a army of human soligers with various weapons some carrying everything from reapeaters to laser cannons, some large vechicles consisting tanks, anti-air, and armoured transports with large laser rifles on the backs. "What are you doing here? Are you here to destroy mother huh what about me or my planet?" Age screamed all around only barely phasing a few privates as everyone watched Age and vise-versa. Then sunndently "Stand down and start the repairs on ship Alpha 9723654 immediately and bring the boy to me!" a stern war hardened voice spoke over a great deal of noise from had to be the moon sizen ship.

I really enjoyed this chapter hahaha, hope you enjoyed it! I seem to have noticed I use immense and destroy a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Men surronding mother brung out a large box of tools and another 3 containing materials and computer software to complete a full restoration of mother or ship Alpha for short. Age wittnessing this panics and rushes towards mother, men with large riot shields and small laser repeaters form a 5 foot tall wall stretching a whopping 15 ft half circle around Age. Age genuienly pissed off jumps a greaft 20ft into the air only to slam a fist into the ground causing a quake collasypeing the firm rock to nothing more than a rapidly expanding whirlpool of a 30ft sand pit engulfing every nearby troop, even a a armoured truck with a rifle on the back came toppleing in after everyone. Age rose staring down the rest of the troops surronding him, petrified with fear everyone screamed "Nodos run! Get back!" to each other only infuriating age to the point he treated "Leave Oron and never come back or I will inilate all of you!". "We're helping you boy why would you attack your saviors?" a strong voice that came from the large ship again this time more frantic before. "Saviors, what? Explain your selves who are you and what are you doing hear." Age barked at the enormus ship. "Come abord as we fix your ship and we'll talk boy." the voice said angrily. Age angry with the situation turned around and got down in a crouching position and transformed into Bellcross and stood to stare down the puny humans at his feet. "He's huge he has to be like 60ft Tall! Run run run run!" the troops yelled between each other running for the ships the arrived in. "A nodos huh? Well isn't this unfortunate." the voice said with a weired sort of sarcisum and confidence in the mix. As Bellcross prepared to jump and finally he pushed so hard of the ground that everything crumbled at the wake and the ships of troops crashed and flew out of control all over the place as he flew upward at astonishing speeds. Bellcross readyed a punch so strong it would devistate a planet, "FIRE!" the voice said whil thousands of indivisual cannons fired high intensity particle cannons only to annoy the nodos. Breaking through the atmosphere Bellcross unleashed his full fledged force into the direct center of the hull.

Alrms everywhere blaring "Prepare for atmosphereic reentry." crew and passangers scurry all around the giant ship as it reentured the atmosphere. The captian the man who spoke to AGe through th eloud speakers now vainly attempted to calm his shipmates. The navigators and system drivers all went offline throwing the ship into a downward spiral. Bellcross now in space floating watching the titans decent now flew in after the ship only to stop under it on the ground and again with a devistating jump slammed his body into the hull nearly ripping it into pieces slowed it down to a graudual stop still crashing into th eground sinking deep into sand. Standing where Bellcross hit the ship Age stood only to rip open the hull to reveal a man standing there in a empty room. A sword at each waist, a sleek millitary shirt with some-what baggy millitary pants. He had a dark black line running from his left eye to his left hand. "Hello brother, we are one of the same both forgotten tribesman." he spoke with a monotone voice, "What are you talking about?" Age replied with a serious expression like he is preparing for a fight to death with this man. "You seee my name is Jacob and we are both the holders of nodos.?" he replied with a smirk. "Let's dance." Jacob said while slashing crazily at Age with both of his swords. Age jumped over the first slash only to be caught be the second one across the shoulder. "Aahhh! he got him!" some of the troops praised. "DIE!" Jacob screamed with the upmost serverity. "Never!" Age screamed back while he doged a strike and uppercutted Jacob, he went flying through the air. Jacob flipped to land on his feet, he took of dropping his swords to fully engage Age in combat. "I'll show you why i'm am of your tribe. Meet Diamo" Jacob stated as he jerked side from side, sounds of muscle and bone cracking and changeing filled the air. Finally a nodos of immense size and strength emmerged from Jacob, glowing flourescent blue with dark blue armor plates on his chest, back, legs, and arms. He expelled cold air constantly, Age not phased at all with a pure expression of haterd instantly transforms into Bellcross. Diamo and Bellcross both roaring at each other punch together interlocking fist fighting for leverage shorter Bellcross shifts his body at an angle oppisite to Diamo's. Diamo trows another whopping punch implanting itself into Bellcross chest with black blood squirting out in random places causing Bellcross the get even more pissed allowing him to gain the advantage of the interlock and return the favor by punching a solid firm blow to Diamo's face. Bellcross the twists with the punch to elbow Diamo in the gut and tackle him to the ground punching him in the face mercyless. Each blow caused earthquake like shackes in the ground until Diamo catches on punch with out bidging headbuts Bellcross with his mangeled face sending Bellcross flying across the desert only to stop himself and jump back into Diamo's chest while he was regenerating his face disorenting him. Bellcross kicks Diamo across the desert skipping like a stone against the sand then finally crashing into the hull of the ship they originally arrived on.

Bellcross still pissed as hell starts to charge a beam taking the energy from Diamo and the tropps forming a large unstable bal of energy, diamo's nodos energy greatly feeds into the orb, although Diamo punches the ground causing giant ice like crystaline structures to rise from the ground and penetrates Bellcross's chest and waist. Bellcross now stabbed through the body releases his powerful beam of nonreleanting force of energy directly at Diamo.

I DIDN'T NOW HOW TO END THIS CHAPTER BUT DONT WORRY CHAP 5 WILL BE HERE SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Diamo studded by the impact of the kick sees the beam skipping through the sky aimed at him and the ship. Diamo pleged to the Men fleeing from the ship and fight must somehow protect not only his life but the ship as well as it is the only vessel left for his people. Diamo with shear fear for its life jabbs both arms in front of him formin a concaved shield like crystal the size of a mountian. Bellcross after firing such a beam has to recoupe for only a few seconds to regain half strength; Bellcross sees the large structure and flies behind his incredible beam. He then attempts to merge his fist into the center of the end of the beam and finally crashing into diamo's sheild. Diamo now back to fell strength lunges forwaed to weaken the initial impact. As the sheild connects with beam it illuminates all over and refracts part of the laser creating a large spread of meteor like lasers cascading the 's fist finally entered the inner most part of the sheild completely shattering the thought to be indistructible crystal. Only to be smashed into the ground by Diamo's two armed slam hitting so hard it bounced Bellcross off the ground and then he punches with speed faster than light hitting Bellcross 3 times each in the orbs acting as his joints even cracking his left shoulder.

Bellcross screaming in pain then catches a punch cause a wave to shake the ground then continues to grab Diamo's troat, and slings him back and fourth into the ground then tossing him up and jumping into him leaving the atmosphere. bothe nodos fly trough space at incredible speeds slaming from planet to planet until reaching another uninhabited spic in the universe. Diamo knees Bellcross's elbow loseing his grip enough for diamo to reverse the situation. He bendsBellcross's cracked shoulder back breaking the amazingly dense bones inside then plumiting to the ground he slings Bellcross to the ground slamming into the mountianous ground. Diamo roars while creating thousands of large shards of crystal in the air around him and fires away, he slams the ground sending most of the planet into a vast spiked crystal ball. Then out of the ground bellcross hand emerges ripping diamo into the earth the all gose quiet and the Bellcross shoots up skewered by a rising crystal spear out of the ground with roaring full of sorrow and pain as Diamo finally launches his shards from the air penertrating Bellcross all over. Bellcross falls silent and goes limp as he reverts back into Age. Age now unconsious has a large hole in his stomach straight through his body, with a serverly dislocated shoulder blade as a few bruises over his body. Diamo as well reverts back to jacob to inspect Age. "Hey you still alive over there?" Jacob asked sarcastically, Jacob suprised was actually answerd "I'm sorry." over and over. Sense Age was incompassitated Jacob grabbed him and transformed back into Diamo launching not only himself but Age along back towards Oron. As they fly back in silence Age awakes to see himself in space along with the uncontainible pain all over his body and looks down to see his body completely devistated by Jacob or Diamo. Passing back out leaving only survival instinct in control along with pure rage at Diamo. Diamo roars as it notices Age burning deep into his arm. He threw Age whirling through space into a nearby frozen planet.

As Age fell through the atmosphere of he planet he broke ope his eyes revealing them to be nothing but a red light execpt his left eye glew even brighter, as he hit the ground he smashed deepinto the core of the planet. Diamo stood watching the entire thing. Then all the sudden a big bang sounded through the empty space as the large blue planet cracked with puffs of snow and ice flying into space as the cracks fill in with fire and roaring breaches through the mighty destruction. Then the planet inplodes into itself and then ezpands in slow mo then in a sudden burst of energy unleashes all over and into Diamo blowing him across space to Oron crashing into the planet as Jacob. Nothing left there except a enraged Bellcross on the verge of going into Frenzy!

whooa! I fell it was lacking a lot so please comment or review whaterever it is so you can tell me hahahha


End file.
